


Damnit Steve !

by Klouh



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: An evil genie turns you into an ant. "If you're able to make any human understand what you really are, I'll turn you back into a human."





	Damnit Steve !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ant Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371025) by Prompt Guy. 



> This is based on a prompt from https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com (see in summary)
> 
> Huge thank you to faustine for renaming the ant ;)

An evil genie turns you into an ant. "If you're able to make any human understand what you really are, I'll turn you back into a human."

***

You know you never did anything wrong enough to deserve this, and before the genie left, you managed to ask him why. "Mouhahahahahaha", he answers. What an evil laugh that is. You almost find it funny... He looks at you in the eyes, a little smile on his face, and says "for fun" before laughing even more and disappear. 

You find yourself alone, in your own yard. It's terrifing. The grass is so tall, the others insects are huge. You find cover. Soon, an other ant finds you, and you let her touch you with her feelers. You are so desesperate that you consider to just be an ant, after all, those little things are good. As far as you know... Anyway, you try to touch the little ant in front of you with your own feelers, and that come easier than you thought. Once you touch her, you realise that you know her. She's a worker, you know where she's from, and you weirdly know that you'll never forget her or her scent. She makes some moves before you, and you understand, even though you don't know how. She invites you to come with her. Well, what do you have to lose... 

Months later, you curse once again the evil genie. Why did he have to say that a human must understand what you are... Because every ant in your nest knows about you and your curse. You can't say that they understands truly, but they knew for day one that you were not really what you seems. And yet they welcome you... You still feel emotionnal when you think about it. You never had to get out, looking for food. They always provided you with that. Soon you started to help them, with what you remember. You pointed them to the direction of your neighbour summer kitchen, or your own trash (well, not your own right now...). You advice them about your other neighbour and his poison against insects, and you even convinced them that a longer but more discreet path can be better than a shorter path. The nest is three times bigger since you arrived. In exchange, without questionning it for a second, they are helping you. One day, you succeed with them to drop a pebble in Steve head, but it was to small for him to wonder where it was from. So you create piles of pebble for him to notice. But it was to light and the wind took everything away. Finally, you got an idea. You curse yourself for not thinking about it sooner, but being an ant, everything that needs reflexion is way longer than before. Your brain is smaller after all... 

You go to see the queen. Your masterplan will ask for a lot of troups and nothing that big goes without her permission. You explain your plan to her. It was not a long conversation, but she still laids 5 eggs in front of you, while you tried to look away. She gives you her agreement. With the limited ant vocabulary for abstract things, you try to promise her that you'll never hurt her or her nest if you became human again, but she doesn't get it. Nevermind, she'll never know but she'll have a human protector. 

You take every worker to your yard. Steve's out for work, so you'll be able to prepare that nicely. You directed your friends, making them follow you. You tell them to stop there, and to others to follow you again. Finally, you climb on the table and look at your work. You're proud. According to the sun, Steve will be home soon and you managed to wrote a huge "I'M JIM" in ants in your yard. He won't miss it. It's a hot day, he will get out to drink a beer, as he did every other day lately. Just above the letter, you have created an arrrow, so you place yourself just at the end of it, and you wait. Your ant friends are patiently waiting, and you can feel a weird hope coming from them. They don't really feel the same kind of hope human do, but still, it warms your heart. 

Finally, Steve's here. Your tiny heart is beating very hard. He gets out, and you can see his face going from amazed, scared, amazed again, and finally he thinks, his eyebrows frowned.

He bends over. You're so happy. You run in circles so he can see you better. He puts his hands on the ground, a little bit away from you, but hey, he just discovers that his roomate is an ant, so... You run over to reach his hand, and you see an other ant, from an other nest, that was just here by mistake, climbing on his hands.

You hear the stupid giant saying : "My god, and I thought you were somewhere in Hawaï taking good times !" 

You do the closer thing to a facepalm an ant can do, and curse "Damnit Steve... I knew you were not the brightest but still..." 

From a distance, you hear what can only be an evil genie laughing his ass off.


End file.
